The Lion King/International
The Lion King has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1994. Brazilian Portuguese * Simba crianca (young Simba) - Patrick de Oliveira (speaking) * Simba crianca (young Simba) - Bruno Miguel (singing) * Simba adulto (adult Simba) - Garcia Junior * Nala crianca (young Nala) - Roberta Madruga (speaking) * Nala crianca (young Nala) - Paula Tribuzy (singing) * Nala adulta (adult Nala) - Carla Pompílio (speaking) * Nala adulta (adult Nala) - Roberta Madruga (singing) * Scar - Jorgeh Ramos * Mufasa - Paulo Flores * Timao (Timon) - Pedro Lopes * Pumba - Mauro Ramos * Rafiki - Pietro Mário * Zazu - Pádua Moreira * Banzai - Hércules Fernando * Shenzi - Carmen Sheila * Sarabi - Maria Helena Pader * Sarafina - Marly Ribeiro * Gopher - Telmo de Avelar * Soloist Circle of Life: Zezé Motta Czech * Malý Simba - Jan Kalous (speaking) * Malý Simba - Kateřina Buriánová (singing) * Malý Simba - Josef Vágner (Morning Report scene) * Simba - Martin Sobotka (speaking) * Simba - Jiří Langmajer (singing) * Malá Nala - Monika Ticháčková * Nala - Petra Hanžlíková (speaking) * Nala - Jana Mařasová (singing) * Mufasa - Miroslav Moravec * Scar - Pavel Soukup * Timon - Tomáš Trapl * Pumbaa - Jan Krobůček * Zazu - Stanislav Fišer * Rafiki - Stanislav Zindulka * Banzai - Vlastimil Zavřel * Shenzi - Jana Drbohlavová * Sarabi - Hana Talpová * Soloist Circle of Life - Jitka Zelenková Danish * Ung Simba (young Simba) - Andreas Hviid * Voksen Simba (adult Simba) - Peter Jorde * Ung Nala (young Nala) - Amalie Alstrup * Voksen Nala (adult Nala) - Pernille Højgaard * Mufasa - Aage Haugland * Sarabi - Kirsten Olesen * Scar - Stig Hoffmeyer * Rafiki - Peter Belli * Zazu - Peter Zhelder * Timon - Henrik Koefoed * Pumba - Lars Thiesgaard * Shenzi - Lone Kellermann * Banzai - Donald Andersen * Sarafine (Sarafina) - Ann Hjort * Muldvarp-sendebud (Gopher) - Kjeld Nørgaard * Soloist Circle of Life: Lise Dandanell * Kor (Choir): Nicoline Møller, Lise Nees, Trine Dansgaard, Pia Scharling, Johnny Jørgensen, Brian Grønbæk & Søren Launbjerg Dutch * Jonge Simba (young Simba) - Piet Jein Snijders * Volwassen Simba (adult Simba) - Jurrian van Dongen * Jonge Nala (young Nala) - Dewi Douwes * Volwassen Nala (adult Nala) - Ryan van den Akker * Mufasa - Coen Flink * Scar - Arnold Gelderman * Timon - David Verbeeck * Pumbaa - Door Van Boeckel * Zazoe - Paul van Gorcum * Rafiki - Freddy Gumbs * Banzai - Alfred Lagarde * Shenzi - Irene Kuiper * Ed - Peter van Hoof * Sarabi - Gerda Havertong * Soloist Circle of Life: Barbara Dex European Portuguese * Simba crianca (young Simba) - Tiago Caetano (speaking) * Simba crianca (young Simba) - Fábio Pascoal (singing) * Simba adulto (adult Simba) - Carlos Frexio (speaking) * Simba adulto (adult Simba) - Telmo Miranda (singing) * Nala crianca (young Nala) - Sara Feio (speaking) * Nala crianca (young Nala) - Ana Guida (singing) * Nala adulta (adult Nala) - Cláudia Cadima (speaking) * Nala adulta (adult Nala) - Ana Guida (singing) * Scar - Rogério Samora * Mufasa - António Marques * Timon - André Maia * Pumba - José Raposo * Rafiki - Fernando Luís * Zazu - Fernando Luís * Banzai - Adriano Luz * Shenzi - Cucha Carvalheiro * Sarabi - Manuela Santos * Sarafina - Desconhecido * Soloist Circle of Life: Ana Paulino European Spanish * Joven Simba (young Simba) - Marc Porciello * Adulto Simba (adult Simba) - Sergio Zamora * Joven Nala (young Nala) - Graciela Molina * Adulta Nala (adult Nala) - Marta Barbará (speaking) * Adulta Nala (adult Nala) - Ángela Aloy (singing) * Mufasa - Constantino Romero * Scar - Ricardo Solans (speaking) * Scar - Jordi Doncos (singing) * Timón - Alberto Mieza (speaking) * Timón - Óscar Mas (singing) * Pumbaa - Miguel Ángel Jenner * Rafiki - Juan Fernández * Banzai - Antonio García Moral * Shenzi - María Dolores Gispert * Zazú - Eduard Doncos * Sarabi - Mercedes Montalá * Soloist Circle of Life: Táta Vega Finnish * Nuori Simba (young Simba) - Christopher Romberg * Aikuinen Simba (adult Simba) - Paavo Kerosuo * Mufasa - Esa Saario * Scar - Jukka-Pekka Palo * Timon - Pirkka-Pekka Petelius * Pumba - Pekka Laiho * Rafiki - Langry Abdeslam Chellaf * Nuori Nala (young Nala) - Meri Holopainen * Aikuinen Nala (adult Nala) - Annimaria Rinne * Zazu - Veikko Honkanen * Shenzi - Raija Jääskä * Banzai - Antti Pääkkönen * Sarabi - Ulla Tapaninen * Sarafina - Anneli Saaristo * Soloist Circle of Life: Anneli Saaristo French * Simba enfant (young Simba) - Dimitri Rougeul * Simba adulte (adult Simba) - Emmanuel Curtil * Mufasa - Jean Reno * Scar - Jean Piat * Nala enfant (young Nala) - Morganne Flahaut (speaking) * Nala enfant (young Nala) - Melinda Attia (singing) * Nala adulte (adult Nala) - Sybille Tureau (speaking) * Nala adulte (adult Nala) - Maidi Roth (singing) * Timon - Jean-Philippe Puymartin * Pumbaa - Michel Elias * Rafiki - Med Hondo * Zazu - Michel Prud'homme * Sarabi - Nicole Raucher * Shenzi - Marie-Christine Darah * Banzai - Michel Mella * Sarafina - Perrette Pradier * Soloist Circle of Life: Debbie Davis German * Junger Simba (young Simba) - Julius Jellinek (speaking * Junger Simba (young Simba) - Manuel Straube (singing) * Simba - Frank-Lorenz Engel (speaking) * Simba - Cusch Jung (singing) * Junge Nala (young Nala) - Magdalena Turba * Nala - Alexandra Wilcke * Mufasa - Wolfgang Kühne * Scar - Thomas Fritsch * Timon - Ilja Richter * Pumbaa - Rainer Basedow * Rafiki - Joachim Kemmer * Zazu - Eberhard Prüter * Banzai - Frank Lenart * Shenzi - Hella von Sinnen * Sarabi - Rita Engelmann * Sarafina - Nikki Rabanus * Soloist - Jocelyn B. Smith Hungarian * Simba kölyök (young Simba) - Balázs Simonyi * Simba felnööt (adult Simba) - András Stohl * Zordon (Scar) - Tibor Kristóf * Mufasa - Imre Sinkovits * Nala kölyök (young Nala) - Dóra Szentesi * Nala felnööt (adult Nala) - Ágnes Bertalan * Timon - Gábor Péter Vincze * Pumbaa - Gábor Melis * Zazu - Iván Verebély * Shenzi - Márta Martin * Banzai - László Borbély * Rafiki - Péter Barbinek * Sarabi - Magdolna Menszátor * Szerafina (Sarafina) - Gizella Koffler * Prérikutya (Groundhog) - Attila Hankó Icelandic * Ungir Simbi (young Simba) - Þorvaldur D. Kristjánsson * Simbi (Simba) - Felix Bergsson * Ungir Nala (young Nala) - Álfrún Örnólfsdóttir * Nala - Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir * Skarí (Scar) - Jóhann Sigurðarson * Múfasa - Pétur Einarsson * Sarabi - Helga Jónsdóttir * Tímon - Þórhallur Laddi Sigurðsson * Púmba - Karl Ágúst Úlfsson * Rafiki - Karl Ágúst Úlfsson * Sasú (Zazu) - Sigurður Sigurjónsson * Shenzi - Edda Heiðrún Backman * Banzai - Eggert Þórleifsson * Soloist Circle of Life: Berglind Björk Jónasdóttir * Soloist Can You Feel the Love Tonight: Guðrún Gunnarsdóttir * Choir: Berglind Björk Jónasdóttir, Guðrún Gunnarsdóttir, Eyjólfur Kristjánsson & Vilhjálmur Guðjónsson Italian * Simba giovane (young Simba) - George Castiglia * Simba adulto (adult Simba) - Riccardo Rossi (speaking) * Simba adulto (adult Simba) - Daniele Viri (singing) * Mufasa - Vittorio Gassman * Scar - Tullio Solenghi * Nala giovane (young Nala) - Perla Liberatori * Nala adulta (adult Nala) - Laura Boccanera (speaking) * Nala adulta (adult Nala) - Lorena Brancucci (singing) * Timon - Tonino Accolla (speaking) * Timon - Roberto Stafoggia (singing) * Pumbaa - Augusto Giardino * Rafiki - Sergio Fiorentini * Zazu - Roberto Del Giudice * Banzai - Marco Guadagno * Shenzi - Rita Savagnone * Sarabi - Paola Giannetti * Soloist Circle of Life: Ivana Spagna Japanese * Young Simba - Tatsuya Nakazaki * Adult Simba - Mitsuru Miyamoto * Young Nala - Masako Yamamoto * Adult Nala - Riko Hanamura * Mufasa - Shinya Owada * Scar - Haruhiko Jo * Timon - Yuji Mitsuya * Pumbaa - Atomu Kobayashi * Zazu - Hideyuki Umezu * Rafiki - Ryuji Saikachi * Banzai - Ben Hiura * Shenzi - Tomie Kataoka * Sarabi - Haruko Kitahama * Sarafina - Yoshiko Takemura * Groundhog - Mitsuru Miyamoto * Soloist Circle of Life: Yukari Miyazono * Soloist: Can You Feel the Love Tonight: Yukiko Yamashita Korean * Young Simba - Kim Seon-Woo (speaking) * Young Simba - Lee Seong-Hun (singing) * Young Simba - Oh Seung-Yoon (Morning report scene) * Adult Simba - Jang Se-Jun (speaking) * Adult Simba - Kim Kyung-Joo (singing) * Young Nala - Jang Jeong-Yun * Adult Nala - Seo Hye-Jeong (speaking) * Adult Nala - Jeong Yeo-Jin (singing) * Mufasa - Yu Gang-Jin * Scar - Kim Byoung-Gwan (speaking) * Scar - Lee Seong-Hoon (singing) * Timon - Jang Gwang (speaking) * Timon - Kim Seong-Ki (singing) * Pumbaa - Song Yong-Tae * Zazu - Tak Won-Je * Rafiki - Jang Seung-Gil * Banzai - Choi Byeong-Sang * Shenzi - Seong Seon-Nyeo * Sarabi - Kim Seong-Hui * Sarafina - Im Eun-Jeong * Soloist Circle of Life: Lee Jung-Hyun * Choir: Seoul Motet Choir Mexican Spanish * Joven Simba (young Simba) - Héctor Lee Jr. (speaking) * Joven Simba (young Simba) - Kalimba Marichal (singing) * Adulto Simba (adult Simba) - Arturo Mercado (speaking) * Adulto Simba (adult Simba) - Renato López (singing) * Joven Nala (young Nala) - Karla Falcón Castrejón (speaking) * Joven Nala (young Nala) - Maggie Vera (singing) * Adulta Nala (adult Nala) - María Fernanda Morales (speaking) * Adulta Nala (adult Nala) - Marianne (singing) * Mufasa - Carlos Magaña * Scar - Carlos Petrel * Timon - Raúl Aldana (speaking) * Timon - Raúl Carballeda (singing) * Pumbaa - Francisco Colmenero * Rafiki - Genaro Vásquez * Banzai - Jesús Barrero * Shenzi - Rosanelda Aguirre * Zazú - Eduardo Tejedo * Sarabi - Ángela Villanueva * Soloist Circle of Life: Táta Vega Norwegian * Unge Simba (young Simba) - Eirik Espolin Johnson * Voksen Simba (adult Simba) - Håvard Bakke * Mufasa - Oddbjørn Tennfjord * Scar - Even Stormoen * Timon - Åsleik Engmark * Pumbaa - Yngvar Numme * Rafiki - Calvin Stiggers * Unga Nala (young Nala) - Pernille Sommerfeldt Øien * Voksen Nala (adult Nala) - Anne Aartun * Zazu - Anders Hatlo * Shenzi - Mari Maurstad * Banzai - Per Christian Ellefsen * Ed (Ted) - Frode Winther Nylehn * Sarabi - Kari-Ann Grønsund * Sarafina - Unn Vibeke Hol * Moldvarp (Gopher) - Harald Mæle * Solist Circle of Life: Marianne Antonsen * Soloist Can you feel the love tonight: Line E. Höllesli * Kor (Choir): Line Hølleslie, Kari Iveland, Håkon Iversen, Elisabeth Moberg, Geir Rebbestad, Elin Rosseland, Anita Skorgan & Per Øystein Sørensen * Opptaksstudio: Sun Studio * Teknikk: Stig Andreasen * Dialog og Sanger: Harald Maele * Musikkprodusent: Håkon Iversen * Regi: Harald Maele * Mikset i Sun Studio - København på Solid State Logic Digital Systems Swedish * Unge (Young) Simba - Johan Halldén/Daniel Andersson (song Morning Report 2003 special edition) * Simba - Frank Ådahl * Unga (Young) Nala - Mariam Wallentin * Nala - Kayo Shekoni * Zazu - Anders Aldgård * Scar - Rikard Wolff * Timon - Peter Rangmar * Pumbaa - Jan Rippe * Mufasa - Johan Schinkler * Rafiki - Svante Thuresson * Banzai - Anders Öjebo * Shenzi - Diana Nuñez * Sarabi - Liza Öhman * Sarafina - Monica Forsberg * Mullvad - Tommy Halldén * Soloist Circle of Life - Meta Roos & Lebo M. * Soloist Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Meta Roos * Choir: Katarina Milton Almgren, Lotta Vig, Diana Nuñez, Nina Alfredsson, Börs Anders Öhman, Johan Schinkler, Lennart Sjöholm & Lars Risberg Turkish * Kucuk Simba (Young Simba) - Sonat Pamir (speaking) * Kucuk Simba (young Simba) - Giray Uyar (singing) * Yetiskin Simba (adult Simba) - Murat Atil (speaking) * Yetiskin Simba (adult Simba) - Ali Fuat Ulgen (singing) * Mufasa - Haluk Kurtoglu * Scar - Sahin Celik * Kucuk Nala (Young Nala) - Seren Ceylan * Yetiskin Nala (adult Nala) - Funda Oskay (speaking) * Yetiskin Nala (adult Nala) - Tuğba Önal (singing) * Pumbaa - Naci Taşdöğen * Timon - Erkan Taşdöğen (speaking) * Timon - Cihat Okan (singing) * Rafiki - Pekcan Kosar * Zazu - Toygun Ateş * Sarabi - Fusun Kokucu * Shenzi - Parla Senol * Banzai - Gurdal Tosun * Sarafina - Gul Selcuk * Mole - Nevzat Cankara * Choir: Aslihan Karagözoglu, Cihan Okan, Gul Tekinsoy, Guliz Asyali, Hakan Ates, Hakan Cimenot, Merih Ermakastar, Özlem Ersöz, Tugba Önal, Tugrul Arsever & Ugur Simsekyay Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs